As a security measure, biological information such as fingerprint rather than passcodes may be conveniently used for unlocking electronic devices such as cell phones. Usually, after unlocking based on fingerprint recognition, an electronic device such as a cell phone enters a display interface of a home screen. Unlocking does not invoke other additional functions.